poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/Dark Island as a blog post.
Just ignore the forum, it's going to be a new island story in a blog post with more details. Dark Island After the events of Super Villain Island, you find yourself on Dark Island, rumoured to be filled with a dark aura. You wonder where everyone went, someone answer's "They have all disappeared due to a person called the Dark Mistress", you turn around, it's the shady guy from Counterfiet Island! He tells you that four poptropicans' have been captured, and one of them is his former partner, The Black Widow! Three more people appear, your suprised to find that they're the Princess from Astro-Knights, the Mayor from 24 Carrot Island, and the Governor from Skulldugery Island. They say that the villains' returned to their home island, but they changed, they did good until a person in a black cloak came and told them they could do much better, after that, they never saw them again. They tell you that this person in a black cloak is looking for you too. The shady man gives you a map to a castle where this person in a black cloak lives. After you find the castle, two gaurds appear, they ask you to wait outside so they can tell their "Master" who you are, they tell you to come in, now your inside the castle. The person in the black cloak appear's, she escorts you to your "room". Then you find yourself with your roomates, all in chains, your roomates are: Black Widow, Binary Bard, Captain Crawfish, and Dr. Hare. A mechanical mouse enter's the room from a little crack in the wall, it crawls to Binary Bard's hand. "Show me what you found" the Binary Bard ordered, the mouse released a hologram of each room. "Stop....... there!" Binary Bard commanded. Everyone in the room saw what the person's intentions were, a dark ray able to turn any poptropican into a Dark poptropican slave for the Dark Mistress. "This ray makes my inventions look worthless!"says Dr. Hare ; "It's just as good as mine" Binary Bard said. "Would you two stop comparing inventions and try to find a way out." Black Widow replied; "She's right, we've got to find a way out" says Captain Crawfish. You ask if Binary Bard's mouse can chew through rock and steel, Binary Bard says it might, so you test it out. After a few minutes, the mouse finally dug a hole for everyone to escape. You and your cellmates are about to escape when the Dark Mistress arrives with five gaurds, each one taking you and your cellmates away to the lab. The Dark Mistress reveals her plan as to turn everyone into her dark slaves to create an empire of her own, forcing everyone to bow down to her. The Dark Mistress tests her new Dark Ray on a gaurd, he starts to turn pitch black, screaming in pain, after the tranformation is complete, the gaurds eyes start to turn into an evil red. She does the same to the other gaurds, turning them into Dark gaurds. The Dark Mistress order's her new slaves to destroy you and the villains, but they all miss, breaking everyone free. You and the other four run to the village, with the four friends of the villains still there. All of you hide, the gaurds appear with the Dark Mistress with her portable Dark Ray Gun. One of the gaurds finds the Princess, "You must be the Princess from Astro-Knights Island, sorry sweetie, but this is a one woman show." the Dark Mistress says. The Dark Mistress fires her laser, but Binary Bard jumps in the way before it hits her, the Princess cries because of how her former friend saved her life, holding him in her arms. "I can no longer be with you, I'm sorry." says Binary Bard, "You saved my life, your a hero." replied the Princess, "I know I have little time before I become one of them, I'm happy to have seen everyone again........Goodbye Princess" says the Binary Bard, "No, Mordred don't leave me...... MORDRED NOOOO." the Princess cried. Binary Bard turns into the Dark Binary Bard. "What have you done to him!" the Pincess cried. "I've turned him into my slave, he can no longer be of service to any of you, but only to me" the Dark Mistress says. The Dark Mistress orders Binary Bard to show her everyone's hiding place, he obeys. One by one everyone turns into the Dark Mistress' new henchmen. You then bet the Dark Mistress that you can't become her slave. "Is that a challenge?" The Dark Mistress says. You accept the challenge. The Dark Mistress orders her slaves to attack you, you realise that they wouldn't be doing this if they weren't Dark, so you do what every poptropican does best, kick the bad guys butts. After everyone is defeated (other than the Dark Mistress) the Dark Mistress turns her Dark Ray on full power, blasting you in the process. You look at yourself, and your not dark, but everything else is! An empire is being made for the Dark Mistress, you must have been knocked out for a week. Everyone you know has been turned into a Dark slave, you run to the castle with hope that you can set things right. The Dark Mistress wonders why your not a Dark slave, you answer that your purely good and that you'll put a end to this empire. Dark Captain Crawfish and Dark Binary Bard appear, and you must fight them, then Dark Black Widow and Dark Dr. Hare appear behind you. You fight them till the Dark Mistress makes their Dark Power grow, you then want to challenge the Dark Mistress yourself, she accepts. The Dark Mistress fires her Dark Laser, but you dodge it, you climb up to a giant chandelier, the Dark Mistress fires her laser's again, but it misses, causing the chandelier to crush her, but she is not defeated yet, you take the Dark Ray Gun from her hands and reset it. You then fire the laser at a satalite, causing everyone to turn back to normal.You point the laser at the Dark Mistress, she is defeated and you recieve the medallion from the townspeople. Trivia * The stronger the willpower, the longer the Dark Transformation will take. That's why Binary Bard's tranformation took slightly longer than the other's, this is also due to him being a cyborg. * The Dark Slave's don't speak, they only follow commands from their master. * This is the second time a villain's plan succeeded, but failed after-words (the first is Super Villain Island). * This is the second time where you crush the villain with a chandelier. (The first is Astro-Knights). Category:Blog posts